


I Don't Get It

by TheAO3DreamWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAO3DreamWalker/pseuds/TheAO3DreamWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t get it though. They looked like they were fighting to me. Tsukishima had his hands all over Yamaguchi’s face and Yamaguchi was all like breathing really hard you know?” Hinata said quietly to Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi, Ennoshita, Narita and Hisashi while Kageyama’s back was turned on him. </p><p>“Ahem, please continue practicing or suffer later consequences.” said Sugara as he appeared behind them. They all quickly separated and went to practicing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Get It

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?! This is my first fanfic with the other characters actually speaking for once! It wasn't just a brief mention or something.

On one normal early morning of a Monday spent training in the gym, none of the sempais expected this: Hinata and Kageyama walking in peacefully without shouting or yelling at eachother, trying to bite each other’s head off.

 

The expressions on their face was quite hard to tell. Kageyama looked constipated for some reason and Hinata was having a nervous wreck, something he does only when they’re about to start a match. They were a good meter of inches away from each other holding a ball to himself and muttering quietly against a wall.

 

This was so odd and it was a miracle that Tanaka and Nishinoya hasn’t said something yet. But, as time slowly passed, Sugawara got impatient and walked up to them himself expecting a good reason for this.

 

“Hinata, why are you muttering to yourself? And you too, Kageyama. Did you guys get in another fight? If so, just apologize and make up already. You’re worrying everyone in here.”

 

Maybe it was just a coincident but both of their heads shot up at him and started talking at the same time.

 

“We’re not fighting-”

 

“It’s not about us-”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down you two.” said Daichi as he and the rest of the players walked to them.

 

“Who messed with you? Kageyama? I’ll teach him a lesson!” yelled Tanaka as he was getting ready to take off his shirt. Before he got it all the way off he got a smack from Sugara.

 

“Quit jumping off to conclusions. Let’s ask them what happened first.” Sugawara looked back at the boys who were now quiet again.

 

Hinata looked nervously at Kageyama and he growled back at him as if to say “don’t look at me you fool. You’re going to give us away” and turned away from Hinata. Hinata squawked and grabbed at Kageyama’s head, turning them away from their sempais.  

 

“Oi, don’t leave me alone like that!” Hinata said in a not-so quiet voice.

 

“Idiot! You voice is so loud they can hear you!”

 

“Why are you yelling bakageyama?!”

 

“Can you guys just please tell us what’s going on between you two?” Sugawara asked impatiently.

 

“If not, go run a lap around the school for the rest of the training hours.” said Daichi in a stern voice.

 

That seemed to get them going because Hinata blurted out “I saw-I mean, we saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi fighting!” and as if on cue the two mentioned walked into the gym. Hinata paled and froze and Asahi fainted.

 

“Oi! Tsukishima! What did you do to my loveable kouhai Yamaguchi's face?!” yelled Tanaka as he marched over to where the two stood.

 

“Yeah! Don’t make us sempai teach you a lesson.” added Nishinoya as he joined Tanaka.

 

“Tch. You cavemen stay away from us.” said Tsukishima as he grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand and tried to walk out the gym door but was stopped by Nishinoya blocking the doors. Tsukishima clicked his tongue and turned the opposite way and was greeted by Tanaka’s hand to his jaw.

 

“Oka-san! Come over here and ask your son what he did to Yamaguchi.” Tanaka waved a hand for Sugawara to come over. “You too Otou-san.”

 

Daichi shook his head at their childness but went over there. He needed an explanation to this mess because their practice hours were wasted and he wasn’t too happy about it since they woke up so early too.

 

Hinata shrunk behind Kageyama when he felt Tsukishima’s glare on him. “It wasn’t like I wanted to tell them.” said Hinata and he stuck out his tongue at him.

 

“What happened Yamaguchi?” Sugawara asked when he saw Yamaguchi’s face and reached for the hands that were badly bandaged. He reached for the hand that wasn’t occupied by Tsukishima.

 

“Um, well, I got picked on and Tsukki helped save me!” Yamaguchi had sparkles all over his face. “You should’ve seen him. He was so cool. Right Tsukki?” asked Yamaguchi as he smiled at Tsukishima who blushed.

 

Wow. Tsukishima Kei blushed. That kouhai of a jerk blushed. Somehow it was very pissing off for Tanaka and Nishinoya. So he can be cute. No wonder girls always flock to him. Why act like a jerk when he was so devilishly handsome?

 

“Oi! Tsukishima just blush!” yelled Hinata as he and Kageyama went closer to the rest of the group.

 

“I’ll get the first aid kit and redo them okay?” asked Ennoshita but Yamaguchi shook his head.

 

“Tsukki worked really hard on this so I don’t really want to take it off.” said Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s face got redder.

 

“Oh, so that’s how it is.” said Sugawara with a calm smile.

 

Yamaguchi smiled back and nodded. “He wanted to take me to the nurse’s office but I said it was okay.”

 

Sugawara nodded understandingly and suddenly turned around, startling the people behind. “Okay, everyone! Back to practice except Tsukishima and Yamaguchi! And leave those two alone Nishinoya and Tanaka!” yelled Sugawara and they all flinched, even Daichi.

 

“What? Why Tsukishima too?” Hinata complained.

 

“Because, he needs to take care of his friend right?” Sugawara answered as he ushered everyone away from the two.

 

“So that is how it is.” Sugawara mused to himself, walking beside Daichi.

 

“Huh? What did you say?” asked Daichi.

 

“Nope, nothing.”

 

“Toss to me too bakageyama!”

 

“No! Do it yourself!”

 

“Oi, Kageyama! Stop treating my kouhai so badly!”

 

“I’ll treat you to ice cream okay Hinata? I’m such a cool sempai.”

 

“No way, I’m way cooler.”

 

“No, I’m cooler!”

 

Everything went back to normal. Hinata and Kageyama arguing, Tanaka and Nishinoya trying to be cool sempais and Daichi and Sugawara being parents.

 

“Hey! Quiet down!” yelled their captain and they all shrunk back.

 

Sugawara chuckled. “I guess we really are their parents.”

 

Daichi blushed. That was unexpected. “Yeah, I-I guess so.”

 

“Yep. Now let’s go and check up on Asahi and tell him that they didn’t fight.”

 

“I don’t get it though. They looked like they were fighting to me. Tsukishima had his hands all over Yamaguchi’s face and Yamaguchi was all like breathing really hard you know?” Hinata said quietly to Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi, Ennoshita, Narita and Hisashi while Kageyama’s back was turned on him.

 

“Ahem, please continue practicing or suffer later consequences.” said Sugawara as he appeared behind them. They all quickly separated and went to practicing.

 

“Hmm… I wonder if Tsukishima did anything other than bandaging Yamaguchi’s wounds.” Sugawara wondered loudly and Daichi heard and blushed.

 

“What’s with you?”

 

“Hinata said he saw them.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah, ‘oh’. But he didn’t know it was like that.”

 

Sugawara chuckled softly and glanced at the Yamaguchi nodding off on Tsukishima’s shoulder.

 

They had a long way to go. They weren’t the only couples coming to their senses in there though. You could see how Nishinoya draped his arms over Asahi’s shoulder, the way Kageyama stares an Hinata, how Tanaka is always gaining attention from Ennoshita to the way how Narita and Hisashi’s fist bump always lasts longer than usual fist bumps. There was also Sugawara and Daichi too but they can come to their senses later on. Right now, they need to take care of their kids first.

  
Sometimes, kids comes first before love. Sometimes.


End file.
